Arthur
by Maria-1024
Summary: Alfred, un joven con una conducta severamente auto-destructiva es internado en un sanatorio mental. Allí conocerá a Arthur ¿Que hay detrás de la expresión perdida de aquel muchacho?


_******Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya**  
_

_Mi primer fic y ajskald me pongo nerviosa... En fin, esta fic esta basada en un creepypasta también llamado "Arthur" y bueno, espero que les guste y eso..._

* * *

Alfred F. Jones, un muchacho de ojos azules y cabello rubio, quién a sus 19 años se había intentado suicidar varias veces, decidió entrar por su propia cuenta a un sanatorio mental para iniciar un tratamiento que le ayudaría a recuperarse de su depresión. El sanatorio era un edificio blanco y grande, simple y básico. Los doctores y enfermeras eran amables y los pacientes también, bueno, los pocos conscientes aunque no cuerdos.

Los primeros días en el sanatorio fueron horribles. El joven sí apenas salía de su fría habitación a el  
comedor, de ahí a la consulta con los doctores del centro y después de nuevo a su habitación. Los días se  
le hacían eternos y grises, aún más que antes y sus pensamientos suicidas sólo empeoraban. Pensaba que  
tal vez había sido un error internarse allí.  
Pasaron varios meses hasta que un día notó a alguien sentado en la esquina de la sala de estar. Estaba  
sólo, acurrucado en una silla, su mirada clavada en el piso y abrazándose a sí mismo. Alfred se acerco y  
trato de conversar con él

-Hola, ¿Como estas?

No hubo respuesta. El de ojos azules le observó durante un rato hasta que llegó una enfermera

-No tiene sentido esperar una respuesta, Él nunca habla.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Nadie lo sabe, tan sólo asiente o niega, nunca hace contacto visual.  
-¿Cual es su nombre?  
-Arthur.-La enfermera dio media vuelta y se marchó. A Alfred le causó cierto interés este joven.  
Arthur tenía unos ojos verdes que parecían 2 esmeraldas, que miraban todo el día un mismo punto. El  
cabello rubio revuelto y unas cejas que resaltaban en su rostro. Era muy apuesto aunque se notaba lo  
perturbado que estaba, aparentaba no más de 23 años.  
Alfred sólo se sentó junto a él el primer día; el segundo día comenzó a hablarle un poco y Arthur sólo  
asentía a todo lo que el otro le decía. La falta de comunicación de Arthur no pareció un problema para  
Alfred, quién empezó a formar un lazo de amistad.  
El menor era algo narcisista, siempre hablaba de sí mismo y de sus propios problemas. se quejaba de su  
familia y los culpaba de todo lo que le había ocurrido, siempre recalcando cuanto odiaba a su hermano  
y su padre, que era lo único que le quedaba después de a muerte de su madre. Ante estas afirmaciones  
Arthur sólo asentía.  
Alfred había encontrado al amigo perfecto: lo escuchaba sin juzgarlo y sin interrumpirlo, las 24 horas del  
día, los 7 días de la semana. Alfred mostró una mejoría impresionante en tan sólo un mes, tanto así que  
los doctores decidieron hacerlos compañeros de habitación.  
Arthur se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Alfred y alguien indispensable en su día a día, no podía pasar un  
día sin la compañía del mayor.  
-Arthur eres mi mejor amigo- le dijo un día Alfred, como siempre Arthur sólo asintió lo que significó  
un "tú también el mío" para Alfred.  
Con la mejoría del menor el día de su salida del sanatorio se acercaba, así que se fijó como una meta  
personal convencer a los médicos de que Arthur no tenía nada que estar haciendo en un sanatorio, de que  
tal vez si sufría de algún retraso pero que no tenía por qué estar encerrado.  
Tanta fue su insistencia que convenció al médico de cabecera, quién habló ante los directivos de la  
institución para que Arthur saliera del centro. Al final se logró que dieran de alta al joven. Alfred estaba  
muy contento y emocionado por ello. Espero 1 semana a que la familia de Arthur viniera por él.  
El día de la despedida fue difícil y muy triste para Alfred, lloró abrazando a su amigo hasta que su familia  
llegó. Le entregó un papel que tenía su nombre, su teléfono, y su dirección y le dijo

-Arthur, sé. que nunca hablas, que nunca sales de tú mundo, pero me sentiría muy feliz de que alguna vez te comunicaras conmigo de alguna manera. Te quiero.- Besó al mayor en la frente y lo dejó ir para marcharse a su casa.

Las primeras semanas fuera del centro estaban siendo magníficas. Alfred se sentía mejor que nunca,  
como sí nunca hubiera intentado acabar con su vida. Incluso la relación con su familia había mejorado  
notablemente, aunque extrañaba a su amigo, con quién después de su salida del centro no había tenido ningún contacto.

Una noche Alfred volvía de una fiesta. Ya era de madrugada y él estaba un poco ebrio, pero nada grave  
pues aún podía distinguir bien las cosas y mantenerse en pie sin esfuerzo. Abrió la puerta de la casa y notó que todo estaba oscuro, esto era raro porque en la casa estaban su padre y su hermano

-Matt! Papá?!- ninguna respuesta. Alfred entró, el silencio era cortado tan sólo por sus pies chocando  
contra el suelo. El rubio notó de repente unas pequeñísimas gotas carmesí en el suelo que se iban  
haciendo más grandes y más grandes conforme el caminaba.

Empezó a correr un escalofrió por su espalda al llegar a la sala de estar. Estaba oscuro y la luz que entraba  
por la ventana era la única que alumbraba el lugar, ahora las gotas se habían hecho manchones y los  
manchones en charcos de sangre, las paredes salpicadas casi hasta el techo, los muebles y el comedor todos  
cubiertos por el mismo líquido.

Alfred, aterrorizado y al borde de un colapso nervioso, avanzó movido más por inercia que por voluntad propia por la sala que en ese momento se le hizo enorme, tan sólo para que sus orbes azules se encontraran con la escena más macabra que presenciaría alguna vez en su vida detrás del sillón: dos cuerpos tendidos uno al lado del otro, sus cráneos molidos como sí les hubieran lanzado una piedra enorme una y otra vez. Sus rostros eran completamente irreconocibles, de no ser por que Alfred sabía perfectamente quienes eran nadie habría sido capaz de reconocerles, eran su hermano y su padre.

-Matthew! Papá!-Alfred cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a gritar en un ataque de pánico, pero de repente notó una sombra al lado de la escalera que se acercaba a él. Conforme la figura se acercaba Alfred retrocedía a  
rastras observando con sus ojos color mar a punto de brincar fuera de sus cuencas como se hacia más nítida  
la visión de aquel ser. Sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos verde esmeralda de el otro, y Alfred descubrió  
con horror la silueta conocida de su amigo cubierta de sangre desde el cabello rubio y revuelto, hasta los  
zapatos de vestir negros.

Arthur se acurruco en frente del otro y lo miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa perturbada sacó un papel del bolsillo de su suéter que había sido verde en un pasado pero ahora estaba carmesí por completo, y se la mostró a Alfred, quién lloraba a punto de desmayarse en medio su shock emocional. El papel era el mismo que Alfred le había entregado con su nombre , su dirección y su teléfono, Arthur dio vuelta lentamente al papel. Por el lado contrario tenía unas letras en cursiva y con una ortografía perfecta. Alfred que a penas sí podía ver entre las lagrimas de desesperación leyó horrorizado el siguiente texto en el papel:

_"Todas las personas de las cuales te quejabas siempre, ¿Ahora estas contento?"_


End file.
